


Conflicting Emotions

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Ahah, here is another AU that I have, for Fire Emblem Fates. I'm really interested in Katerina so very much. I have so many head canons about her, and her relationship with Garon and Xander. I have a head canon that she is a mercenary/thief/assassin who was contracted to kill Garon, but that failed, as you can tell. I don't know when I'm going to post up a new chapter of New Fates, that is a completely different AU that I have, and might not finish, sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed.





	

"Go, go," she yelled to her friends. "We need to hurry!" 

"We know, we know," one of them said. 

"Keep going straight, I will make them follow me!" 

"They're going after you," the other one yelled. 

"I know, that's the point!" 

The woman ran into a back ally, knocking things down to keep the people away from them. The other two started to climb the buildings, to get onto the roofs. They started to run, trying to keep an eye on their friend. When she got into a dead end, they waited for the right moment to come to her side. 

"The jig is up, now hand over the map and we will set you free," the man said. 

"Ahaha, give this sweet prize up, not a chance," the woman smirked. 

"Do you have a death wish," a woman asked. 

"Pft, you underestimate me. Plus are you forgetting someone?" 

Her two friends then jumped off the roofs and stood at her side. The five of them started to fight, but everyone knew who would end up victorious. The three left the back ally and started to walk back to their hide out. 

"Ah, I see you made it back," the contractor said. 

"Yes, we have the map, like you wanted," the curly blonde hair woman said. 

"Yeah, but I don't know why he had to go through so much trouble to get it," the raven haired male said. 

"I enjoy the thrill." 

"I know that, you should only do it when necessary. I can't always bail you out." 

"You never did such a thing." 

"You know it's true." 

"Haha, but you are the best big brother." 

"I know." 

"Anyways," the contractor said, "I have another mission for you three. This is another long period one." 

"Really," the pink haired woman said. 

"Yes. It's actually two missions." 

"What are they?" 

"I need you to steal a key from the castle," the man said, handing a small piece of paper of what the key looks like, "I also need you to kill the Prince of Nohr." 

"Is this map the map to the castle?" 

"No, that is for someone else. They aren't good with stealing things, they are just another assassin. They need that map to kill someone else." 

"Oh." 

"Plus, if you can kill the prince, you get paid handsomely, bonus points if you can kill the king too." 

"Very well, we will devise a plan back in our other hide out." 

"Do what you must." 

"Thank you, we will take our leave." 

The three of them made back to their home, where they did most of their planning. 

"Katerina, I have something huge to ask you," the raven haired male asked. 

"What would that be, Corvus," she asked. 

"I need you to befriend the prince, and maybe make him fall in love with you?" 

"Wait, why make her do that," the pink haired woman asked. 

"It's okay Hortensia, I don't mind. Prince Garon falls easily for any woman." 

"Pft that's true, but why can't I do this?" 

"It's because I want you steal the key of whatever. You are better at not causing a ruckus when stealing something, while Katerina is better at killing someone." 

"He's got a point." 

"Yeah. I wonder where the key goes to." 

"That isn't our business. You know better, we are only supposed to do our mission, and get paid, we are mercenaries, thieves, and assassins. We do what we are supposed to, we go to the highest bidder, and take their jobs, and complete them in a timely manner." 

"Of course. It's I wish we could stop this." 

"I know, but this became our fate the day Katerina accidentally killed our father." 

"Sorry." 

"It's alright, you were only trying to protect us." 

"You would do anything to protect us." 

Katerina sighed. "Anyways, how should this plan go? I have a couple of ideas." 

The three of them discussed what was going to happen. They waited a few days, when the prince would make his way out to town. Katerina grabbed a few things from a shop close by and walked through the town. She grabbed some of the food out of her bag and started to eat it. She wasn't 'paying' any attention so she bumped into a someone, and everything that she had in her hands. 

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying any attention at all," Katerina apologized. 

"Ugh, you better be," one of his concubines said. 

"It's alright, Willow. Here, let me help you," Garon said. 

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault." 

"No, it's alright." 

The two got everything of the ground and given back to Katerina. 

"I have never seen you around her before, what's your name," Garon asked. 

"My name is Catherine," Katerina lied. 

"What a beautiful name, so pure."

"Garon," Willow said, getting concerned. 

"I'm fine, my name is Garon." 

"Ohoho, that's a bold statement to claim that your the Garon." 

"How dare you insult the Crown Prince of Nohr," his other concubine said. 

"Coriander, why must you act out as well?" 

"She is insulting you. Why shouldn't I defend your honor?" 

"I can do that on my own. I'm sorry about them, they hardly ever do this." 

"Hardly? I guess I have to believe you, your grace." 

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" 

"A hint? Oh, I wasn't hinting." 

The two stood in silence and laughed a little. 

"I like you, how about I treat you to something next Tuesday." 

"Prince Garon! That's when we are going to be together," Coriander complained. 

"Can't you wait another week?" 

"But you are my best customer." 

"Still you can wait, just one week." 

"Fine, you better pay me extra." 

"If that is what you wish." 

"Well, I will see you next Tuesday, I will be the Thea, to get some tea and some sweets," Katerina said.

"That would be really nice," Garon responded.

"Bye-bye, for now." 

Katerina then walked back to her home. She laughed and knew this was going to be easy. 

"Welcome home," Hortensia greeted. 

"Thank you, I brought back the groceries that you wanted me to get." 

Corvus walked out of the kitchen and looked at his sister. 

"Hello, this is going to be very easy." 

"Don't underestimate him. He may sleep with a lot of women, but he is very strong. He trained long and hard to get as strong as he is. You should know, you have fought him." 

"So have you." 

"Yes, and neither of us have the power to defeat him." 

Katerina stood in silence. 

"Alone anyways." 

"I think you are giving him too much credit." 

"Maybe, I guess we were pressed with time." 

"But so far, everything is going according to plan." 

"What's next," Hortensia asked. 

"I guess you could say, I'm going on a date with Prince Garon." 

"Sweet, I haven't gotten into the castle just yet. It's heavily guarded, like expected. I from I saw, but I can't confirm this yet, that the guards at the back entrance, will leave for about fifteen minutes, at night, if I can get there and sneak in, I will probably be able to scope out the castle." 

"Perfect." 

"I will get close to Garon and kill him when he least expects it." 

"Nice, and then we can profit on this. I want to try to make this our last mission, and try to change our fate." 

"Now let's eat, everyone has to help me cook," Hortensia said.

"Of course, what did you get Katerina," Corvus asked. 

"We are going to have Roast Tuna with a salad," Katerina replied.

"Mm, fish," Corvus said, while his mouth was watering. 

"They salad ingredients fell onto the ground when I 'bumped' into Garon." 

"All we need to do is wash it off, and we will have a great salad!" 

The days went by and the plans kept getting discussed. It soon became Tuesday and Katerina got ready for her 'date.' She walked to the Thea, sat down, and waited for Garon to arrive. She ordered herself some tea as she waited. It took about an hour for him to arrive, but it was well worth the wait. 

"Hello, dear Catherine. How long have you been waiting," Garon asked. 

"Oh, not long, so what have you been up to," Katerina asked.

"Princely stuff, training, elocution, studying, stuff like that." 

"Is that supposed to impress me?" 

"Does it?" 

"Ahah, not really." 

"Then what impresses you?" 

"When people have endless amount of knowledge." 

"Haha, that's interesting." 

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" 

"There is a lot I want to talk about, like what your dreams?" 

"Hm, I guess...Volo vivere satius vita..." 

"What?" 

"Ahaha, nothing, I'm surprised that you don't know the Old Nohrian Language." 

"I do, but bits and pieces." 

"I can teach what I know, if you want." 

"That would be great! Can you do me a favor?" 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Can you translate what you said?" 

"Uh, ah, no. You will soon find out." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. So what else do you want to know?" 

Garon stared off into space, not hearing her question. All he could think about was her, how beautiful she was, how beautiful her voice sounded. He never felt so entranced by anyone, his heart was racing more than he had ever imagined. Something about her, made him feel a lot different from the other women he had met. 

"Garon," Katerina asked. 

"Oh, sorry Catherine, I was lost in thought, that's all. What was it that you asked," he replied. 

"I asked if there was something else you wanted to know about me, but in all reality, I want to get to know more about you." 

"Like what?" 

Katerina smirked. "How many women have you been with?" 

Garon blushed and couldn't comprehend what she just said. "I...Uh...I...What...Um, that is none of your business. Uh???" 

Katerina laughed. "You are so cute when you are flustered." 

"Wait? That was just a ruse?" 

"Yes, it was." 

"What, do you want to become one of them too?" 

Katerina got slightly angry. "Why, to crawl around wait for someone who might not even show up?" 

Garon laughed himself. "You look so cute when your angry." 

"Nicely played." 

"You are so beautiful. Out of all of the stars, you shine the brightest." 

"Ugh, why." 

"I always have to tell a woman that she is beautiful. Your hair, I really love the curls." 

"Please stop." 

"You blushing, it's adorable, the nice deep red, so cute." 

"Why me?" 

"Hehe, baby, you have me wrapped around your finger." 

"Then let me see your necklace." 

"Sure," Garon said. He then pulled the necklace out from under his shirt. 

"It's a key." 

"Yeah, I don't know what it goes to. I tried to unlock everything with it, that was in a the castle, but no luck." 

"It looks really nice, I guess." 

"Thank you. There is a legend that I was told, if you can find what this key opens, you will find a treasure that has tremendous power." 

"Hm, interesting." 

"Yeah, but so far, it has given me good luck and helped me charm my way out of some things." 

"Like what?" 

"Ohoho." 

"You know what, never mind, you probably just slept your way through something." 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I have only been with two people." 

"I find that a lie." 

"It's the truth, but I have been on many dates with a lot of people." 

"You really want to tell me that, we are on our first date." 

"Haha, you're probably right about that. There is something about you though, a part of me wants to tell you everything that I have done." 

"Really? I have never met a man more kittenish than you. The many people you have around your arms." 

"I don't think I won't be around them, not for much longer." 

"Why is that?" 

"I don't know yet. I have to figure that out." 

"Very well. I probably should get going, my brother gets really worried about me." 

Katerina got up from her seat and started to walk way. 

"Maybe I should meet him, and tell him that he can trust me to protect you."

She turned around and looked at him. "It has nothing to do with protecting me. I can do that myself." 

She then went back home. 

"Welcome home," Hortensia greeted. 

"Hello," Katerina said. 

"Have you got anything new?" 

"Yes and no." 

"What's with the no?" 

"I haven't really got anything on Garon, other than the fact that he's just a womanizer." 

"Had he said anything lewd to you." 

"Yes, actually, I really wanted to stab him in his face." 

"Wow, that bad?" 

"Yeah, I can suffer through this, only to get our mission done. What I have found is the key that we need." 

"They key, where?" 

"It's Garon's necklace. It's going to be more difficult to get." 

"I know that for a fact. I spied on him the last couple of days, Corvus wasn't kidding about him being strong. I mean, he is freakishly strong." 

"Hm, have you ever seen me or Corvus at full strength?" 

"Once or twice." 

"Is he stronger than that?" 

"I can't tell. You guys are a pretty good match if you go one-on-one." 

"If that's the case, Corvus is right. We have to work together to get that key." 

"Yes." 

"That means I have to play his game." 

The next few days Garon spent more time Katerina, than he did with his concubines. It made the two incredible jealous, which amused Garon to no end. 

"What brings you around this time, my dear Catherine," Garon asked. 

"A sparring match," Katerina answered. 

"Oh, you want to spar, with me?" 

"Yes. I have been told, two people get close in the heat of battle, either on the battle field, or for training, amongst other things." 

"Is that so, then I don't mind, I wouldn't mind getting closer to you." 

"Thank you. Shall we start," she asked pulling out her knives.

"We shall." 

The two trained, very intensely. Everyone from around town came to watch, even the king. After a quick few minutes, Katerina had him trapped near a water fountain, that was in the middle of the courtyard. She went to go attack him, but he moved out of the way, Katerina slipped on some of the water and fell into the fountain. 

"Ugh, I should have seen that happen," she said. 

Garon walked over to her and held out his hand, to help her up. "Here, take my hand." 

Katerina smirked and pulled him into the fountain as well. "Pfft, ahaha. I can't believe you fell for that." 

"Ahaha," he laughed. 

He looked over to her and saw her smile, it melted his heart, he never seen one so pure and true. There was something about her, something that he was drawn to her about. 

"Well, we should probably go dry off." 

"Yes." 

As the day went by, Garon completely cut off ties with his concubines and spent most of his time with Katerina. 

"We have been training a lot with each other lately, why don't we stop for a day, and take the time to relax and go do something," Garon asked. 

"Like what," Katerina asked.

"Maybe star gazing." 

"That seems nice." 

When it became darker outside, the two went to courtyard and looked at the stars. 

"They look so pretty."

"Of course they do. I have always wanted to touch one of them, to be with them." 

"Hahaha." 

"What's so funny about that?" 

"It's not something you would say. You would probably try what you usually try and get something more from me." 

"Hey now, I'm trying not to, not unless you want to." 

"Whatever." 

"It's the truth." 

"You have never been one for the truth." 

"I have been trying to change." 

"Why is that?" 

"I don't know. I have been thinking more and more about becoming a king and seen what my father has done. If I can't live up to what he has done, I would be a failure to my people, and a failure as a son. I may have his old sword, but it doesn't mean that I'm worthy of it just yet." 

Katerina was shocked. That was the first sensible thing she had ever heard from him. "In fairness, I think you will become a great king. You need to keep talking the way you do, and acting on it. Those words are nothing you can take lightly." 

"I know, and I hope you are going to be the voice of reason for me." 

"Why me?" 

"Whenever I say something, you always tell me the way it can go wrong and I somehow think of something else to make everything go right. So, thank you for always being the voice of reason for me." 

"You're welcome?" 

"Hehe." 

"Well, that was an abrupt change of character," Katerina thought to herself. 

"Why don't we go get something to eat, just you and me, on an honest date this time." 

"Alright, I have nothing else to do." 

Katerina took his hand, as he led her to a cafe he thought she might like. The night strolled on and the two went various different places, they went out to eat, danced for a little bit, lit up lanterns, etc. 

"Catherine," Garon said. 

"Yes," she asked. 

"There is a mascaraed ball that is coming up, will you attend?" 

"If you want me to." 

"Please, I would love to see you then." 

"Then I will come." 

"I'm glad." 

The two got closer to each other, where their faces was close to one another. Garon pulled her body closer to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. She then kissed him again and again, wanting to take it a little farther. The two heard a loud roar of a wyvern, and Katerina let go of Garon's lips and looked at him. 

"I must go, but I will see you at the ball in a couple of days," she said. 

Garon didn't say anything, only watching her leave. Katerina got home and went to her room. "What? What is going on, what are these feelings? I shouldn't be falling in love, especially not with him," she thought and thought. He has been so nice to her, going out of his way to make sure that she was okay, when she had been gone for long periods of time, sending her flowers, training with her to make sure that her stance wasn't falling and finding weak points of everyone's fighting style, in general caring for her, she wasn't used to it. Corvus walked into the room, knowing something was up. 

"Hey, is everything alright," he asked. 

"Yeah, is there something that you need," she replied. 

"I have some news. I found another contract, it's dealing with this one somewhat." 

"How so?" 

"Hortensia found out what the key goes to. Examining the key groves and the lock, she found out it goes to a chest our previous contractor has. If we can get the key, open the chest, and steal whatever is inside it, and we kill Garon, we will get even more money. We can run away, leave this life behind, find somewhere up in the mountains, like we used to and finally have a better life, just like you wanted, like we wanted." 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes, we need to do this." 

"Very well. When the time comes, I will lead Garon down the hallway and we can trap him and kill him. With all of our power, he won't be much of a fight." 

"That's what I like to hear." 

Katerina smiled. Soon the day of the ball arrived, Katerina wore a black dress that was plain on the top half, covered one of her legs, that had ruffles on it, a gold chain belt that sat at her hip, and a black mask that cover part of her face. She walked into the ball room and stood in the corner. She watched everyone dance as she waited for Garon to appear. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. 

"I'm glad you came," he said, kissing the side of her head. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied. 

"What are you doing over here, all by yourself? You didn't find a partner to dance with?" 

"No, I'm not really interested in dancing." 

"What if it was me?" 

"Maybe." 

"Then let's dance." 

The two made it to the dance floor and danced a few dances, a couple of them were silly, but one was a very serious and passionate dance. It was a dance to symbolize two people in love, two people who want to spend their life together. Their faces where mere breathes apart, they were so close together. 

"Garon," Katerina said. 

"Yes," he asked. 

"I...I want to show you something." 

"What is it?" 

"It's a surprise. Please follow me." 

He then let go of her and followed her. When the two made their way down the hallway, Corvus started to discretely follow. Garon grabbed onto Katerina and led her into his room, which was conveniently located near them. 

"Garon," she asked. 

"Someone was following us," he replied. 

"Oh." 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Yes." 

Garon stood closer to her, and gave her a hug. After the hug, she sat on his bed, trying to rethink everything, she needed a new plan. Garon got even closer to her and leaned in for a kiss. She then gave him a kiss back, pulling him even closer to her, if that was even possible. This turned into something that she didn't expect, but something she wanted to do, with him. 

"Where is she," Hortensia asked. 

"I don't know, I just know Garon led her down a different hallway. How could I be so stupid," he asked. 

"It's okay, she will come back, or we need to go find her." 

The two walked around, looking for the two. When they got to one of the doors, they heard light moans, one didn't sound recognizable, but the other sound like Katerina. 

"Uh-oh," Hortensia said. 

"Oh, no," Corvus said. 

The two started to cause a commotion, trying to lure out Garon. 

"Uh, what was that," Katerina asked. 

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Garon told her. 

He took his sword and walked out to the hallway, while he was doing that, Katerina got up from the bed, and started to look for the key. She looked everywhere and found it in one of the dressers. 

"Who is there," Garon yelled. 

"Oh, crap, this isn't good," Hortensia said. 

"I can clearly see that," Corvus retorted. 

"Do something, use your magic!" 

"Fine! Fine!" 

Corvus used a very strong wind magic to distract Garon and for them to leave. Garon rushed back to Katerina, to see if she was alright, but when he opened the door to his room, he saw part of her mask and her jump out of the window with his key. The three of them met with each other, back at their home. 

"We have the key, which is one mission down, we have one to go," Hortensia said. 

"Yes, this is going to be even more difficult than what I anticipated," Corvus said. 

"I know, but what about Katerina, she hasn't stopped looking up at the stars. She hasn't been in this conversation at all. Do you think?" 

"Yes, of course I do. I don't know why she fell in love." 

"I know. Katerina?" 

"Yes," she replied. 

"What happened between you and Garon today?" 

"Something went in another direction. I wanted him to touch me like that, but I...I shouldn't have let it gone that far." 

"Hm...This is not good," Corvus said. 

"I know, we are screwed, regardless." 

"We have multiple hits on our heads, we are as good as dead." 

"We still report back to our contractor, and get part of the money." 

"We can't, we still need to steal what is in that chest." 

"True, then we take whatever money we get and leave, that is our best option." 

"Is this the life we are destined to live?" 

"Yes. Only if our father wasn't the piece of shit he was, we wouldn't be in this situation." 

Corvus then took the key and left. "I will be back after a little while." 

He made his way to his old contractors hide out. He broke in, looking around his home to see if he could find the chest. Once he did, he opened it and looked what was inside it. He was shocked, no one had seen this in so long. Corvus made his escape and made his way back home. 

"Guys," Corvus yelled.

"What," Katerina replied. 

"Look at what I found." 

"Is that," Hortensia asked. 

"Yes, it's the Brynhildr," Corvus replied. 

"So he wasn't wrong?" 

"Who?" 

"Garon, he said that the key led to something very powerful." 

"Well, he wasn't wrong, but once people find out that this tome has been found, we are going to be in serious trouble, more than what we have." 

"We need to go into hiding." 

"Ugh, not this again. I know where to go. There is an abandoned castle that people left a couple of years ago, that we can stay at. We need to be discrete about it." 

"Very well, lead the way." 

Months had passed and they were never seen. Garon used all the resources he could to find his 'Catherine.' He soon learned that she never existed, which made it even harder for him to find her. 

"Oh, Garon, why don't you come to bed," his retainer said, putting her arms around his neck. 

"No, I can't," he replied. 

"She is long gone, you will never see her again." 

"Lobelia, quit that! I want to see her again. Now get off of me, I don't love you." 

"At least I'm here for you and love you, unlike she did! What did she ever do for you? Do did everything for her, and she gave you nothing." 

"It kind of reminds me of someone. She has done much more for me than you think. She listened to everything I had to say, helped me learn a language that is dying off, she was my voice of reason, she was kind to me, maybe a bit sarcastic, but kind, she showed me things that I have never seen." 

"I can do that too!" 

"No, you can't. You are too wrapped up on trying to impress me. Realize this now, because of Catherine, I have changed, I want to be with her, and only her." 

"Ugh, it's not possible!" 

"Why is that?" 

"She is a thief, a mercenary, an assassin. She does this all the time, she has all these names, you can't find her anywhere." 

"Wait, how do you know that?" 

"I wanted to impress you, and thought if you found out where she was, maybe you would be done fussing over her, then you would start to love me instead." 

"Well, you thought wrong. What else do you know?" 

"Not much, but I'll tell you what I have." 

"Thank you." 

More months had passed, Garon finally found a way to get Katerina out from hiding. He walked into the courtyard, very lax, and waited. After a few moments, Lobelia 'attempted' to assassinate Garon, but was protected by Katerina. 

"Well, it's very nice to see you again," he greeted, taking a hold of her. 

"Ah! Please let me go," Katerina pleaded. 

"Why would I?" 

"Because..." 

"Because I'm in danger, I don't think so." 

"Why am I being so stupid. I know you can handle yourself." 

"Exactly, then why are you here?" 

"I don't know." 

Corvus and Hortensia finally caught up with her, only being apprehended. 

"Well, look at the other two, they finally decided to show up. Katerina, you have two options, die for your crimes, or marry me, and live a new life, just like you wanted." 

"You deciphered what I had said, didn't you?" 

"Yes, now choose." 

"Let us die," Corvus mouthed. He knew that this wouldn't be what was good for them. 

"I, uh, I'll marry you...But please, let them stay with me." 

"As you wish, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah, here is another AU that I have, for Fire Emblem Fates. I'm really interested in Katerina so very much. I have so many head canons about her, and her relationship with Garon and Xander. I have a head canon that she is a mercenary/thief/assassin who was contracted to kill Garon, but that failed, as you can tell. I don't know when I'm going to post up a new chapter of New Fates, that is a completely different AU that I have, and might not finish, sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
